


Seduzione assassina

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gray [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una KilluaxGon adulti.Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Spogliarello improvvisato





	Seduzione assassina

Seduzione assassina

  
  
Gon si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli neri. La luce aranciata del tramonto filtrava dalla finestra facendo brillare le sue iridi castane di riflessi dorati.  
"Non ho capito cosa stai facendo" borbottò.  
La figura di Killua era immersa nella penombra. Una serie di fulmini azzurrini avvolgevano l'assassino. Si tolse la maglia candida e si passò le mani sul ventre pallido. I capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso affilato. Iniziò a togliersi anche i pantaloni.  
"Questo è uno spogliarello improvvisato. Si chiama seduzione" mormorò roco. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide. Gon inarcò le sopracciglia.  
"Amore, così sembra solo che vuoi uccidermi" rispose. 

  
[100].


End file.
